


Enigma No More

by Nellblazer



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Police Department, Police, Riddles, Sweet Edward Nygma, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellblazer/pseuds/Nellblazer
Summary: Overlooked in the Cold Case Unit, Ed Nygma is the only person who believes in you but when a series of cases done by ‘The Riddler’ start to call you out, suddenly the whole GCPD notices you.For Dancer913*Please do not replicate my work without my express permission*





	Enigma No More

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Angst  
(Possible proof reading errors)

“Did you know? To overdose on coffee you’d need to drink one hundred cups in one sitting?” Ed’s face appeared from over the top of your cubicle in the Cold Case Unit, smiling at you.

“Well I think I’m near ninety at this point,” you laugh, leaning back in the chair and draining the last of your cup.

“Rough one, huh?” his eyebrows shoot up and back down. “What’s bothering you today?”

“A lot of things,” you organise your files into orderly little sections. “Mainly my ever increasing workload.”

“Not looking so good there for the detectives if you’re getting stressed about things,” he adjusts his glasses. “Anything I could help with?”

“There are a dozen cases, all of which bear the hallmarks of Falcone executions but nothing to tie them to him, there’s some related to Cobblepot and his violent outbursts but Gordon hasn’t noticed this and there’s someone new out there….someone who likes taunting cops.”

“Taunting?” Ed scoffs, coming around the desk and sitting on a clear area. “How so?”

“Riddles from the look of it. Painted on the wall. Everyone thought it was a clue for the killer’s identity but it’s not. Look.”

You pass him the photograph and he reads aloud, “Speak my name and I disappear.”

“Silence,” you shake your head. “The answer is silence. The guy was killed in a recording studio. It’s irony.”

Ed gives a small titter and you look at him in confusion before he rearranges his face very quickly, “Sorry, it’s just….I enjoy how smart you are, you know? You’re the only person that ever gets me…I mean things like this…I mean-”

“-I know what you mean,” you smile. “The primary detectives are okay but they miss a lot of stuff because they wanna go in guns blazing.”

“Exactly!” Ed gestures happily. “And we do all the leg work. Ever get tired of this job?”

“Sometimes,” you shrug. “But ultimately I’m the last chance a victim has of getting justice. If I go, who will do my work?”

“But you’re so much better than this! You know what? _You_ should be a primary detective. You would be great!”

“You know how they are about women on the force already, Ed,” you give him a pained look. “I had to beg my way in here to begin with.”

“It’s not fair,” he furrows his brow, staring hard at the wall. “You deserve more. Who’s stopping you?”

“The Commissioner.”

“I’ll write him a letter of recommendation.”

“Ed, you don’t have to-”

“-I’m sick of seeing you like this,” he stands up. “I’m sick of seeing your intelligence go to waste. I-”

“Nygma!” Harvey Bullock shouts from the entrance to the room. “Quit hanging around the office eye candy and get me that report I asked for twenty minutes ago!”

“Coming!” Ed plasters on the false smile you know he does for Harvey.

The two hated each other but tried to maintain a civil relationship for the sake of work.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” you wave at him. “I’m just about to finish.”

“Do you think maybe we could, you know, talk more over-” he starts, fiddling with his hands.

“NYGMA!” Bullock bellows so loud it echoes.

“Right,” the briefest emotion of pure rage washes over Ed but it’s gone just as quickly as you see it. “Tomorrow then.”

He dutifully follows Harvey out, casting one last look back at you, leaving you wondering what he wanted to talk about.

**

“Are you kidding me?!” you blink as the Commissioner explains what happened overnight.

The new criminal, the one who likes puzzles, they’d spray painted across the top of the City Hall building another riddle, along with several bodies of the mayor’s inner circle.

The riddle read, ’_I speak for the dead but can speak for the living, a never ending fight for the justice I’m giving. Who am I?_’

“This is you, right? They’re speaking about you? Or maybe the coroner….” the Commissioner trails off.

“No I think this is me,” you look at the case file.

“Wanna explain yourself?”

“Excuse me?”

“Well this kind of implicates you. A reference to you and a whole heap of corpses.”

“You think _I _did it?!” you shout in alarm. “You think I’m capable of that?!”

“Listen, sweetheart, I’m not surprised by anything any more,” the Commissioner sighs.

“Look, this isn’t pointing the finger at me, it’s _taunting_ me,” you try to explain. “It’s got to be someone who knows I’m the only one doing any goddamn work around here!”

“That’s enough!” the Commissioner slams his hand on the table. “Everyone busts their asses to keep this town clean, not just you! Until we can verify a few things, I’m gonna need your badge.”

“What?” you face falls. “You…you’re suspending me? I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“And if you didn’t, you’ll be back here soon enough with a fruit basket as an apology. Now hand it over,” he clicks his fingers impatiently.

You know you pushed things too far and it’ll be impossible to bring it back to a calm middle ground now. You just reluctantly pull your badge from your jacket pocket and lay it on the desk before turning tail and striding out of the office.

You go to the Cold Case Unit, gathering your stuff, trying not to cry. The last thing you wanted to do was cry around these assholes. They’d take it as a sign of weakness.

“Hey! I was wondering where you’d gotten to!” Ed walks in, a smile at the ready but it falters upon seeing your face. “What’s wrong? You’re upset.”

“I got suspended,” you half laugh bitterly. “They think I have something to do with the City Hall massacre because some moron spray painted my name on it.”

“You’re suspended?” he says quietly.

“I’m under investigation,” you hide your face in your hands. “God, Ed. How can today have gone so wrong?”

“I’m so sorry,” he says and he sounds so genuinely remorseful.

Oh, Ed. Forever wearing his heart on his sleeve.

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” you take a deep breath, unveiling your face again. “You didn’t do anything.”

Ed was silent for a while before saying, “I’ll walk you home. I can take my lunch.”

“You’d do that?”

“Of course I would,” he smiles brightly again. “Let me just get your coat for you.”

Ever the gentleman, he holds your coat so you can slip your arms in before settling it on your shoulders and his fingers linger, brushing away lint that’s collected there.

“Shall we?” he gathers an umbrella before escorting you out the back way, away from prying eyes.

You’re almost out of the rear door when Jim Gordon walks by. The look he gives you, that disgusted and disappointed look tells you he believes what the Commissioner does.

“I never expected _you_,” he says.

“Um, well it wasn’t,” Ed says almost fiercely though he keeps that veneer of politeness up well. “Sooner you realise that like the rest of us, the better.”

“Nygma, stay outta this,” Jim sighs. “We all know you’d say anything to side with her.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Ed’s tone gets even more politely deadly. “All I’m saying is, why would you look at it as an angle of confession rather than calling her out?

“Calling her out?”

“She’s one of the smartest people in the precinct. She solves the cases you can’t. She knows things about the patterns of crime in Gotham that you can only dream of.”

You never knew how highly Ed thought of you until he was defending you against the GCPD’s golden boy.

“Sure,” Jim tries to say sarcastically but you can already see the doubt creeping into his face.

As much as Harvey was the bull in a china shop type detective, Jim was always a little more cautious. Not to say he wasn’t hotheaded. You’d both nearly come to blows with each other over differing theories but you knew he was the most reasonable cop here.

“Thanks for having faith in me,” you say quietly as you pass him and into the alley outside.

“I didn’t mean…ah geez,” you hear from behind you as Ed leads you out.

“Which way is home?” Ed asks.

“That way,” you point towards the Fashion District. “I live above a boutique. Actually it was my parent’s place until they passed and I still get cheap rent…for now.”

“Why for now?”

“Not much crime in my district. I’m sure they’re gonna up the rent to attract people who want safety.”

“That’s awful,” Ed frowns. “That won’t do at all.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I just mean, that won’t help you at all with the stress of suspension,” he corrects himself.

“No, no it won’t,” you agree, biting your lip.

“It’s going to be fine,” Ed stops, suddenly embracing you before stepping back like he’s afraid you’ll push him away. “Eventually they’ll realise they’re morons.”

“I hope so, Ed,” you sigh. “I hope so.”

**

After two days of staring at the walls in your apartment, you were beginning to think maybe your colleagues were just morons after all.

You’d taken to slouching around in your Pjs, unable to bring yourself to dress properly. You’d hoped people would come and check on you. You thought you had more friends in the GCPD but clearly not.

Even Ed hadn’t shown up and that hurt the most.

Ed had always been there for you, always kept you company on those lonely night shifts. Most people thought he was weird, too intense with his brainteasers but you found them a nice distraction. He was just misunderstood by a lot of the cops. He was only trying to help.

You missed him a lot.

“Screw them anyway,” you say out loud, kicking a cushion on your couch though it does nothing to alleviate the cooped up feeling.

Screaming from outside barrelled in through your open window right before the entire apartment shook. You stumbled, trying to get your footing before racing to the window and looking outside.

The vacant shop on the end of the row had blown out, flames licking up the walls and old newspapers floating in tattered ribbons down the street. Painted in luminous green script was a single question mark.

You knew it at once from the case files. The criminal the GCPD had taken to calling ‘The Riddler’.

Not that you could go and investigate. You weren’t allowed anywhere near that crime scene, even though you were itching to find out what had happened, if they’d left another clue.

All you could do was wait.

**

Later that evening, you got two curt knocks at the door.

Opening it, you saw Harvey and Jim, looking a little sheepish with Ed behind them, beaming at you.

“So uh…..congrats, here’s your badge,” Harvey tosses it at you and you catch it deftly.

“Is that it?” you fold your arms.

“Look, we’re sorry. Okay? We’ve had someone monitoring your apartment the whole time so you couldn’t have set off the bomb. Also, why would you set a bomb off mere feet from your own home. So….what we’re trying to say is…” Jim stutters a little.

“We apologise, yadda yadda,” Harvey cuts in, holding his hands out wide. “We need ya kid. Come back to the precinct tomorrow and we’ll put you primary on this. It’s clear whoever this Riddler is, he wants _you_ to find him.”

“Really? Primary?” you blink.

“Yeah,” Jim smiles a little. “What do you say?”

“Have coffee and a chocolate muffin waiting for me and we’ll call it even,” you nod.

“See, told ya she’d be fine,” Harvey hits Jim in the chest. “She’s got more gumption than either of us.”

“Yeah, anyway, we’ll see you tomorrow and uh, thanks again for not holding it against us,” Jim doffs his hat at you before turning to leave.

Both men walk past Ed who approaches the door and gently knocks on the frame, even though it was wide open.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course,” you smile. “It’s good to see you.”

“It is?” he seems surprised.

“Yeah, I missed our morning talks,” you admit.

“Well, I’m here now,” he waves a little shyly. “Wanna talk? Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah, I’m much better now,” you sit on the couch, gesturing for him to join you.

He closes the door before sitting a respectable distance away.

“I mean, the bomb thing was a little worrying. I think this guy knows where I live,” you wring your hands.

“If he did and he hasn’t targeted your place, what do you think that means?”

“He’s drawing my attention to it,” you think through. “Everything has been a message to me directly so far. I just don’t know why.”

“Maybe there’ll be something in the case files tomorrow,” he pats your leg quickly before withdrawing back. “They haven’t finished analysing it yet. Could be another one of those riddles inside.”

“I guess I’ll find out tomorrow,” you nod. “I can’t believe they asked me to be a primary. This is huge, Ed.”

“No less than you deserve,” he smiles warmly at you.

“Are you on shift?”

“Not currently, it just ended.”

“Wanna grab a coffee or something? I just wanna get out of this place right now.”

“Really, uh sure! You know what? I would _love_ to.”

“Give me a minute to change and I’ll be right with you.”

You hurry to put on something actually decent, glancing out of the crack between the door and the living room to see if Ed was waiting patiently. He didn’t even get up, he just sat on the couch where you left him, pleasantly humming a tune.

Most guys you know would’ve had their eye peering in, trying to sneak a peek whilst you got dressed.

_Why am I thinking about Ed in that way? Did I miss him that much?_

You shook that thought of your head before going back out and you both made your way to the nearest cosy café.

“This is nice,” Ed looks around himself. “Never been this way before.”

“So how is work?” you ask, trying to make small talk.

“Not the same without you,” he says immediately but seems to panic. “Uh, I mean, nothing gets done.”

“I’m sure it doesn’t with Harvey in charge of the investigation,” you roll your eyes. “Ed, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, you know you can ask me anything,” he grins.

“Why am I being targeted? I’m just some cop working cold cases.”

“Welllllll,” he muses. “They obviously recognise talent when they see it. I’m willing to bet it’s someone who’s been in the GCPD before. It’s not like you shout your job title outside of the precinct after all.”

A flash thought goes through your mind that if it was someone at the GCPD, they would know you were able to solve most brainteasers. Who kept testing your mind every morning at work?

Ed.

But it _couldn’t_ be Ed. Not sweet, shy and a bit socially awkward Ed. There was nothing about him that screamed 'master criminal’.

“You look like you’re having an epiphany,” Ed prompts, nudging your plate to get your attention.

“Just trying to think of everyone who works there,” you cover up quickly. “Profiling.”

“That great mind of yours,” he taps your forehead with his spoon lightly. “Always running away with theories.”

“Hey!” you swipe at your skin. “That had chocolate on it!”

“Oops?” he winks.

“Ed!” you fake scowl, grabbing for a napkin.

“Come here,” he moves forward, deftly cleaning the mess he’d left.

There was something different about him right now. An air of easy confidence. Ed would never have presumed to touch you for this long without drawing back like you’d scalded him, yet here he was, letting his fingers trace the line of your brow before gently pulling back. Not even rapidly like he always does.

“All gone,” he smiles before taking a sip of his tea.

“Thanks,” you can feel heat pooling your cheeks, knowing you’re blushing heavily right now and you dive into your coffee so you can hide it.

The rest of the afternoon passes in much the same manner. He chatted at length with you about various things but his body language was projecting a much more relaxed version of himself. He even got tactile, coming to your side of the booth, animatedly talking about the new process for separating toxins from blood samples whilst sometimes touching your shoulder.

“I should be getting back,” you finally say after the third coffee. “I’m on the early.”

“I’ll take you home,” Ed stands up, offering his hand out to you to pull you up. “Especially with places exploding around here.”

The conversation continues until you get to your apartment and then you’re expecting uncomfortable silence to fall. Ed never did goodbyes well.

Instead, he hugs you, whispering near your ear, “I’m glad everything worked out okay. I would’ve been really sad if you’d been away any longer.”

“I’m glad to be back too,” you agree.

There’s a moment when you both pull back where he doesn’t let go. He’s just regarding you with that same warm expression he always has for you.

“Ed?”

“Sorry, I just……back at the precinct, I was going to ask you out for coffee. I’m just happy we got to do it in a roundabout way.”

“As in, _ask out_ ask out?”

He laughs softly, “It’s the worst kept secret that I like you.”

“I thought…but Kristen? I know you had feelings for her and I wasn’t sure if….”

As far as you were aware, Ed had been pining for her for a long time and after they’d dated briefly, she’d run off with her ex.

“Trust me, I got over that a while back,” he lets go of you. “I just….you’re the only person that’s ever gotten me, the only one to ever laugh at my jokes or indulge my puzzles. I really like you and I’m sorry it took me this long to work up the courage to say it. I just didn’t think a girl like you would be interested in…well…..me. Not when there’s people like Jim Gordon around.”

“Jim Gordon can suck an egg,” you say bluntly and he laughs. “I don’t know where this new you is coming from but I’m glad you told me.”

“Well, I’ll be going now,” the slight shyness creeps back in. “I just wanted to say my piece. See you in work.”

He starts retreating down the corridor.

“Ed, wait,” you call after him.

You walk to meet him and just as he turns around, you reach up to kiss him. Things made an awful lot of sense when you did that. The reason you’d missed him so much was because you liked him too.

He flounders for a moment before letting his hands rest on your cheeks, kissing you back.

“Wow,” he grins brightly after you pull back. “That was….wow.”

“See you tomorrow,” you wink before walking back to your apartment.

The second you get inside, you hear a whoop of joy from the corridor and just smile to yourself.

No, it definitely couldn’t be Ed behind this. What were you even thinking, forming that theory?

**

After a few weeks on primary, you’d managed to solve several riddles from the back archives which had led you to locking up some of the men responsible for the attack on City Hall.

“Nice work, kid,” Harvey looks impressed. “Seems a little odd that the mastermind is throwing his minions under the bus but sure.”

“It’s all a power game,” you try to explain. “He’s giving us small frys as a token gesture because we can’t figure out who he is.”

“Definitely a he?” Jim asks.

“From the writing, yeah,” you nod. “Masculine hand.”

“Where do you learn this horseshit?” Harvey laughs, putting his feet up on the desk. “But yeah, I’ll bite. Intelligent male who likes to rub it in. There’s a few of those around the Gazette.”

You ignore him, pouring over all the past clues until something strikes you. The answers were Silence, Penny, Steel, Coffin and You. They may not look like anything in particular but a steel coffin of pennies with no sound?

“I need to follow up a lead,” you grab your coat. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Hey, wait!” Harvey calls out around a mouthful of pastry.

You scurry towards the Diamond District, heading towards Gotham Bank. The vault. It had to be the vault. They were going to rob it….or maybe they already had done by the time you’d figured it out. Some vaults weren’t regularly checked.

You flash your badge to the manager who lets you go down, opening every vault in turn. With each opened door, your theory dies a little more. Everything was in order. Everything was fine. Maybe you’d read too much into it.

Upon coming to the second to last vault, a streak of green shoots out, running towards the exit.

“Stop! Police!” you chase after him.

He manages to barrel through the back door and starts haring up the fire escape, money flying out of his rucksack as he does so.

“STOP!” you shout again, jumping up the ladder and than racing right behind him.

Once you hit the rooftop, it’s clear this guy’s got help. There’s cronies setting a bridge from one roof to the other.

You increase your speed, making a calculated flying leap until you knock him to the ground.

“I got ya, boss!” one goon says, pointing a gun at your head.

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!” the green suited man rages and the guy backs off immediately.

“Wait,” you say, scrambling to your feet. “No….no no no, it can’t be you.”

Slowly the man gets up and turns around to reveal himself as Ed, an expression of pure regret on his face.

“I didn’t want you to find out this way,” he almost looks heartbroken. “Not this soon. I wasn’t ready.”

“_You’re_ The Riddler? You got me suspended!”

“It was an accident!” he wrings his hands together. “I was trying to get you on primary because those assholes kept ignoring your talents!”

“And the bomb on my street?”

He throws his hands behind his head, “I thought if I could get the crime rate up around your street it would keep your rent stable. I didn’t want you to lose your place.”

“So this has all been about me?” you’re aware you’re breathing very hard now. “Even this?”

“I was going to treat you to a five star cruise around Gotham Harbour,” he looks at the floor. “I couldn’t afford it on my salary and you deserve the best.”

“Jesus, Ed,” you cover your mouth. “I never asked for this.”

“I know but I wanted to make your life better.”

“There was a moment, you know, in the coffee house?”

“You knew it was me. I could see that,” he glances up. “I also saw that you rationalised it and that’s just wonderful. You always want to see the best in people.”

“Ed, you killed people,” you murmur.

“No I didn’t,” he becomes a little erratic now. “Other people killed. I just took advantage to get my message across. Please, just…I care about you. I _love_ you, I always have. Don’t throw this away for my mistakes.”

“I can’t believe I was right,” you shake your head. “Who even _are_you?”

“I’m the same Edward Nygma you’ve always known,” he presses. “I’m just more assertive than people give me credit for.”

“Can you stop?”

“What?”

“If I asked you to stop, would you?”

He looks at the waiting flunkies and dismisses them quickly. They scatter into the Gotham alleyways below.

“Of course I would. All of this was for you. I can stop any time.”

“I can’t date a criminal, Ed. No matter how much I like you, it’s just ethics.”

“I know. I never wanted you to see me like this,” he moves forward. “I wanted you to see me as some hero.”

“What the hell am I supposed to do, Ed?” your fingernails rake your scalp in desperation. “I don’t want to turn you in.”

“I’ll do anything you ask, I swear.”

Footsteps were pounding up the fire escape now and you had seconds to make a choice.

“Go,” you push him away. “Go now!”

He gives you one look before running across the bridges whilst you grab the nearest discarded pipe and hit yourself hard across the face with it, reeling backwards and dropping it mere moments before Jim and Harvey crested the roof.

“What’s going on?!” Harvey demands.

“The Riddler, he got me,” you wince.

Jim started running across the bridges whilst Harvey looked at your face, “Oh it’s alright, kid. It’ll just bruise. Nice work on the lead, the manager called us after you went after him. Think you can describe him?”

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

“Come on. Jim’s got more stamina than me. I’ll take you back. We can get obs out on him soon this way.”

You take a last look towards the disappearing green figure on the horizon before turning away.

**

You got sent home after giving a description that wasn’t quite like Ed.

Even as you sat on your couch, you wondered what the hell you were doing. You were protecting a criminal. You’d lied.

“What is wrong with me?” you groan, leaning back.

“Nothing’s wrong with you,” Ed’s voice comes from the kitchen.

You shout in alarm, springing up and whirling around, “How did you get in here?”

“Your locks are terrible,” he shakes his head. “I’m getting your doors replaced tomorrow. They’re not safe.”

“Ed…I-”

“-You didn’t turn me in,” he walks forward, that same shiny green suit rippling as he does so.

“No,” you confirm.

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” you answer honestly. “Maybe because I don’t want to believe this is happening. Not you. Not my sweet Ed.”

“I’m still me,” he smiles, looking like he always does. “I’ve always been me. Call this misguided sure but I’ve never been crazy or evil or whatever you’d like to call it. I just wanted to help and I didn’t know how else to. They only respond to big cartoonish villains so I gave them one.”

“Promise me you’ve never hurt anyone.”

“I can’t,” he stops his progression towards you. “I can’t promise that.”

“Ed, I don’t want this,” you’re almost in tears now. “I wanted you as you as you were. I enjoyed us how we were. I don’t need fancy dates or big promotions.”

“I see that now,” he says quietly. “Just please don’t think less of me and for the love of God, don’t be scared of me.”

“You know what I hate the most,” you ball up your fists. “The fact that this even worked. That it took you doing something bad for people to notice me. That hurts the most.”

“_I_ noticed you.”

“I know.”

Silence hangs in the air before he starts again with a small cough, “I don’t want to lose you. I’ll stop. The Riddler can disappear.”

“No he can’t,” you shake your head. “I can see it in your eyes. You like this. You won’t stop for me, or if you do you’ll always be antsy.”

“Is that it then?” his voice cracks a little. “Are you saying this is it?”

Looking at his watering eyes, his lost expression, your heart ached. You still didn’t want to believe your long time friend and recent boyfriend was capable of such things but you had to face up to reality. You didn’t want to call time on what you had but you were worried about your job.

“ANSWER ME!” he yells, startling you and you finally burst into tears.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for shouting,” he wraps you up in his arms. “I thought I’d have more time to finish what I was doing before you found out it was me. I never wanted this.”

Could you really just ignore what he’d been doing? When you thought of your life without Ed in it, you felt this wrenching in your gut. But what if….

“You’re thinking, I can see you’re thinking,” he leans back, watching your face.

“How about vigilantism instead of criminality?” you finally say. “You can help us take down people like Cobblepot and Fish by targeting them instead. You get your rush without me having to turn you in.”

“Vigilantism is still illegal,” he pushes his glasses back up his nose, considering it long and hard. “But that could work. Oswald needs his ego taken down a peg or two. Would that make you happy? If I did that instead?”

“Happi_er_. I still just want my Ed from forensics.”

“He’s not going away any time soon,” that easy confident smile appears. “Are you still my girl?”

“Yes,” you breathe. “Don’t let me down, Ed.”

“I promise,” he pushes back your errant hair. “Now let me take care of that bruise for you. That was my fault you got it.”

“Okay,” you sigh, feeling relief flood through you at some sort of resolution.

“I’m sorry again,” he whispers quietly. “I do love you, you know.”

“I know.”

With that, he tips your chin back, kisses you softly and leaves to go get some ice.

Are you really doing this? Are you really keeping The Riddler a secret? You could lose everything.

But as he turned back to you, smiling that warm smile, you found you didn’t care any more.


End file.
